Until Death do us Part
by OmiPendragon17
Summary: A lonely young man find refuge in the care of an androgynous Vampire and yokai hybrid named Yuki. A love story crossing the world of Lestat from the vampire chronicles and the world of good old Japanese manga/anime romance. - 2nd chappy
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER1: ****The Student**

"Just a few more days and it's finally winter break. People often see Tokyo as never boring, but if you've lived the whole 17 years of your life in the same place, doing the same thing, seeing the same inconveniences over each day, then, I'm sorry to contradict that point of view.

The evenings have been getting chillier, but it's colder when you're living alone in a not so small apartment. Oh, that's right, I'm not alone, I have Mr. Pendragon, my ever loyal best friend. That's right; he's an Alaskan malamute who grew up with me since my parents left for Prague for employment.

How long has it been since I last saw them? 6 years? 7? Maybe longer? It doesn't matter anymore really. "

It was the beginning of winter when Mamoru Fuji was diagnosed with a life-threatening illness. Living alone in a luxurious apartment paid for by his parents for him, his only companion was his dog. Because of the situation he grew up with, he was socially awkward and never really had any friends. He was always alone and had expected to leave the earth under the same state.

Mamoru was in fact quite handsome, tall with his hair as gold as sunrise flowing and his eyes as pitch black as night. Unfortunately, as a child, he was far different from how he is now. He had dark fuzzy hair and huge pondering eyes behind his reading glasses. He was always made fun of until his medical condition changed everything. Because of his childhood, he never bothered socializing with others. Locking himself from everyone and closing his heart.

Despite his disposition, Mamoru still seems to live life as a normal student. Sketching and art kept him sane.

He picks up the flyer from his Versailles-inspired furniture.

Crimson Winter

An art piece captured his attention, he couldn't quite figure the mixture of color used. He had never seen such technique.

"Do you smell it?"

A young-man of his age asked him

He didn't answer, he didn't say a word, he didn't know how to answer, what to answer.

"Do you smell it? That aroma?"

He looked at him and smiled, Mamoru on the other hand quietly walked away.

"Those eyes… those eyes… I've never seen such beautiful eyes. I'd love to see them again. Eyes so gray and lifeless, blank like a void. They're empty but they're so beautiful. Who was he? "

He started to draw.

"Why did I walk away? Mr. Pendragon, am I that hopeless? I could've at least make one friend before I die, sigh. Well, I guess it'll just be you and me then"

The doorbell rings.

"Hnh? I don't remember calling for takeout, at this hour?"

He opened the door; it was the young man from the gallery. He was dressed oddly wearing a cravat over his black vested attire.

"C-Can I help you?"

"Mr. Fuji? Your parents sent me"

Surprised, he politely asked the stranger to come in. The stranger took off his hat to reveal such long locks as black as Mamoru's eyes.

"Your parents sent me to take care of you and make sure you'll be well" he smiled. There was something a bit off when he smiles.

"He's so beautiful, how could a young man like him be as beautiful?" Mamoru thought to himself, he was mesmerized as to how this person can be beautiful and charming with such oddities.

"I see, they shouldn't have bothered but I appreciate you coming. I'll prepare dinner; by the way I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

The young man grinned

"I'm terribly sorry, how rude of me. My name is Yuki Lioncourt, please call me Yuki"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The visitor

"Yuki… nice to meet you, I'll prepare dinner, is curry alright?"

"Please do not bother" He eerily smiled "A glass of water will do"

A long time ago, a young woman was watching a young ronin. He looked tired, fatigued, and too young to be a warrior at the age of 25. But he was handsome, his long black hair held up with straws. He was walking through the woods on his way to the mountains when he came upon a lost child crying. He immediately attended to child making sure he makes his way home, but he would not leave. His poor family asked him to pick up some wild mushrooms and berries and he could not dare return empty handed knowing by doing so will leave his family hungry with nothing to eat for supper. The young ronin had been eating on crumbs from a small loaf of bread the past few days, saving it until he finds employment or at least a place to stay. But he could not bear thinking of the child. He handed him what was left of the loaf and a few wild berries he had picked up earlier while walking through the woods. The poor child innocently accepted the gift, thanked the handsome stranger and headed home with nothing else in mind but the dinner he's carrying for his family. The ronin gently smiled and went back on his way. In the midst of his walk, hunger and weariness suddenly stroked his failing body. He fell on his knees and gave up. Lying down, he looked at the colorless sky and the tip of the tree branches turning black from evergreen. Without warning, the wind grew cold and started to snow. A mesmerizing face appeared before him. But he could not get up.

"Am I dead?"

he asked himself before closing his eyes. Not know how long it has been since he lost consciousness, he woke up to the warm firewood beside him and the inviting smell sukiyaki. He was in a small cottage in the middle of an ice-embraced mountain top.

"Are you alright?"

a sweet voice asked. A young lady of about 19 approached him and handed him a bowl-full of the sweet hot pot. She was pale but beautiful. Her eyes are like silver shards of mirrors, mysterious but captivating, her jet-black carelessly flowing infinitely across the room. He reached for the bowl to eat and felt the cold coming from her fingertips. He has heard of legends of a yokai living by the infamous snowy mountain, claiming lives in every opportunity. But he is not afraid, in fact, he was captivated.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I have no real name" she answered.

"People call me the yuki-onna".

Out of nowhere, a strong blizzard shook the cottage.

"I have killed everyone and anyone who comes across me, are you not afraid?"

The cottage continued to rattle as the yokai demonstrates her powers. But the young man just smiled.

"Why would I be afraid of a beautiful young lady who just saved my life and cooked delicious sukiyaki for me?"

The yokai did not know what to say, what to do. She herself doesn't know what on earth she was doing. She existed to kill, to let people know what it's like to be cold. The cold by freezing to death and cold feeling of losing that special someone who ventured into the mountains, never to return in your arms.

"Like you, I too have no name, somebody like me no longer have the right to carry a name…but my parents used to call me Shinta".

The yokai felt heavy upon hearing of the ronin's misery.

"Then I will call you Shinta" she stated.

The striking wanderer smiled, he reached for her soft face and she did not reject his touch.

"Since you do not have a proper name, then please, allow me to call you Yume"

"Yume?" she asked.

"I would not dare associate you to something as cold as the snow, in fact, what I feel right now is like a dream, this has always been my dream… living quietly with such an amazing woman"

He reached for his lips, they were cold but he did not mind. What he was feeling was very warm. He fell in love.

"Yume, you are a dream…my dream" he whispered.

For the first time in her life, she smiled.

A few years passed and Yume gave birth to a son. He was named Kenji. He grew up to be a fine-looking gentleman like his father. At the age of 21, his father gave his last breath. Yume was devastated; it was her first and only heart break that she doesn't know how to deal with it. One stormy night, she just disappeared, vanished in the middle of the blizzard. Kenji was crestfallen, but, like his father, he too was a dreamer. He left the mountains and found employment as an errand boy for a ramen shop down town. One day, as he was asked to pick up supplies from the local market, heavy rain started to pour. Giving more importance to the supplies, he curled himself on a corner covering the goods with his body, hoping the rain would stop soon. And it did, he thought. He looked up to find a pretty girl sharing her umbrella with him.

"Don't worry, rain showers like this usually don't last long, the sky runs out of rain really quick"

She innocently claimed. He politely smiled as the rain did stop after just a few minutes.

"You're right"

The clouds started to let go of the sun and the two youth under the umbrella shared the most brilliant view of a rainbow. Right then and there, they fell in love.

After a few years, the couple had a child. The child was beautiful but to their surprise, had no gender. He was pale and his eyes were that of ice. They named the child Yuki. Because of his looks, Yuki chose to be raised as a daughter. He was the prettiest girl in town. His parents love him dearly and see to it he's always happy. Everything was perfect until he noticed how everyone was growing old. Years had pass and his friends had grown to be refined adults, but he was left with a body of a child in the midst of puberty. Yuki does age but oddly, in such a frustratingly slow pace. His parents had already passed away of old age by the time he reached the body of a 17-year old young woman. Because of this, people had started fearing him, labeling him as a yokai. The matter of fact is, he actually is. Growing up full of love and care from his parents, being in isolation destroyed him. He started sharing the earlier feelings of his grandmother; existing to spread the cold. But he could not do it wholeheartedly to the town his parents loved dearly. And so, he moved away. He started dressing as a young gentleman intending to start a new life; he crossed the sea and settled in Versailles.

In Versailles, he lived the life of luxury. Coming across rich men and women who wanted to win his affection, he makes sure they end up as cold corpses by daylight, frozen. One lavish evening as he looking for prey, a tall dashing young man approached him. He too was pale, with long golden locks and the look of mystique in his eyes. He smirked.

"You sir, is too gorgeous to be dressed like that"

"And what do you suggest I wear?" Yuki raised a brow.

He whispered "Nothing"

"My, you have such a fine way of talking yourself into bed my good sir"

"It's not a suggestion, it's a stipulation" he grinned

"Forgive me but, probably not tonight" Yuki left.

The following day, he received an anonymous invitation to dinner from a wealthy household. Yuki loved anonymity, it brings more challenge, more flavor to his game of death. But because of this, he did not know whether to come as a man or as a woman. To make his decision easier, he flipped a coin and smiled.

"I guess it's going to be laces for tonight".


End file.
